1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool box apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck bed air deflecting tool box wherein the same is arranged to deflect air minimizing its imposing upon a tailgate of an associated truck bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tool boxes of various types for storage within truck beds are typically utilized, however the conventional tool boxes are mounted in adjacency to a truck cab of an associated truck, wherein air currents directed through the truck bed are free to impose on an associated tailgate to effect wind drag relative to a truck bed. Such prior art tool box structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,640,423; 4,789,195; and 4,936,624.
The instant invention attempts to address such deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tool box structure arranged for mounting in adjacency to a truck tailgate to deflect air relative to the tailgate to minimize wind drag within the truck bed and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.